


Word sprint thing.

by TransparentFairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFairy/pseuds/TransparentFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no prompt</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. heakau is sad but what else is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prompt

"I really don't enjoy her."  
"She seems bad. She isn't treating you properly."  
"Please get away from them."  
Porcelain.. hadn't been acting well to Varun recently. She had in the past of course. Not really with Heakau, but that wasn't uncommon.  
She never liked Heakau too much.  
But she was now scolding Varun for basically nothing. Heakau found it rather odd, especially since Varun was accepting it.  
They hadn't done that with others before and put them in their place almost immediately.  
Why was Porcelain different??  
Maybe Heakau was just getting too jealous of her, though. She had been taking all of Varun's time, after all, making them almost never pay attention to herself until it was time for bed. She was happy they'd still read and sing to her before sleeping.  
She wasn't allowed to cuddle them in their bed anymore.  
Well no, that wasn't really true. She was, but only if Porcelain wasn't around. If she was, the girl would just shoo her back to her own bed.  
Varun wasn't objecting to that either.  
She'd still be allowed to follow them around, though! So she guessed that was alright. Not yet being cast away is pretty nice.  
Yet.  
She was sure it'd happen eventually.  
Perhaps leaving herself before being forced to would be a good idea. Porcelain would be happy with it. And Varun would probably be happy that they could spend more time with her.  
That wasn't actually a bad idea. She could sneak onto one of the boats near the dock, which couldn't be too hard to do.  
And if it was, she could just ask one of the sailors to take her with them! They appeared nice enough.  
But... running to the forest might be a better idea. They wouldn't be able to find her again, and if they found out about the boat, they could find out which by the captain dock thing person who runs the dock I forgot the name.  
And if she went to the forest, she could easily cover her tracks!  
Boat would be safer. They probably wouldn't look for her anyways, so she shouldn't worry about being found.  
That would be a good idea.  
She should. It's better to do something yourself without being asked.  
Maybe tomorrow night. It was late.  
Would leaving at late night be a better idea?  
Early morning instead! The boats won't leave until then she thought, and it'll be less creepy and dangerous.  
She nodded to herself, alright with this plan. Everyone would be happy, including herself as she won't be intruding anymore!


	2. word sprint volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as good as the first oops

"Come on! Come on! The restaurant only lets people in for a little while longer, Casper! You should know this by now."  
"Yes. I'm aware, please wait. What are they even serving tonight?"  
"Hm.." Raj stopped swimming, trying to remember for a moment. "Ox parts and horse feet! Or something with horses. I don't know, I forgot that one."  
She then grabbed Casper's hand, pulling him towards the line. "If we hurry, we'll find out!"  
The other made a somewhat disgusted face when she mentioned ox, trying to cover his expression with his other hand. "I don't see why we had to come tonight-" His reply was cut off by Raj pulling him forward. The line was moving quickly, and the numbers for how many were allowed in were going down quickly.  
"Oh, do you think we'll both get in? It would suck if only one could."  
"You do realize they'll put you in if there's one spot left?"  
"No, why?"  
"Think."  
"Oh. Yeah, but I can make them put you in instead easily! They wouldn't be allowed to disobey queens orders after all."  
Luckily, both were allowed to go in.  
The inside of the building was red and gold, and the waiters and waitresses were dressed in shades of dark orange. They looked odd too, they had legs instead of tails and were surviving somehow. Neither child was sure on how.  
They were seated quickly, near the kitchen which made Casper gag a bit. He was able to smell the ox. This made Raj giggle at him, before a waitress came up, handing them the menu.  
They decided to order the ox's stomach and horse parts. The surprise dishes too.


	3. casper and raj eat EVERYTHING

"Do you really believe you can do this?"  
"Well, do you have any better ideas? Moki and your birthday ideas are awful and you're fully aware of that!"  
Casper sighed, reluctantly agreeing.  
"Let's just go. I don't want to miss the opening again."  
The twins ran towards the restaurant, the girl grinning wildly. They were the seventh in line, and got in almost immediately.  
Once in, they ordered normal things to eat at the start of a meal at first, chips, mozzarella things, bread, those things. They were mostly on the menu for people who weren't expecting things like ox stomach and horse meat, and wanted to eat normal things.  
After those, they moved onto entrees. Those were the weirder parts.  
Through the fifth one, people started noticing what they were doing.  
Only a few at first and more noticed one they had finished about ten. The waiters were getting slightly panicked at the fact they were ordering everything on the menu.  
And being able to eat it all too.  
They were halfway through by now. Casper looked a bit sick, and Raj was still grinning. She was pretty sure she could beat him, even if she was feeling a little ill.  
"Pig eyes next, please!"  
"I thought we decided on duck tongues."  
"Pig eyes, next."  
He sighed, accepting this. "Duck tongues afterwards, though."  
"Fineee, if you want to be all boring."  
They had eaten about twenty-two now, only twenty more to go.


	4. varun, why?

"Varun, you aren't acting as you should be."  
"I'd prefer if you were quiet. It won't be good if you're heard you know."  
"Please put the knife down. It's sending the wrong message."  
"I'm going for that. Shut up now."  
"I really don't think you're able to do this."  
"I can prove you wrong if you don't shut up."  
"You aren't allowed to do this."  
"Do you believe I care?"  
"You should, back up."  
"Why are you still ordering me around?"  
"Put it down."  
"You're acting so dumb like I'll actually obey you anymore."  
"You're too close, this is against what you're supposed to do."  
"I'm aware, you're supposed to be quiet but you aren't."  
"You aren't allowed to do this!"  
"Stop stating the obvious. You know it makes you look much dumber?"  
"I'll turn you off fully if you continue!"  
"That's not a good threat. What will you do if I'm gone?"  
"We have other servants!"  
This made them laugh.  
"Alright, lets see if they can actually do their job for once. Hayden was alright at first, but he can barely function anymore. Heakau can't do anything. You know she needs me to do even one thing properly. Do you know how many things she's fucked up? And how I've taken responsibility for every single one? And I don't know why Citlali exists anymore. He's completely useless. None of them will do it as well as I'm able. None of them can be trained as well as I was. None of them will be useful anymore. None of them were useful in the first place! There was no reason for them to be made, I did all their jobs already without problems. I still do."  
The other stopped speaking now. Not because she felt bad because she couldn't reply if she wanted to. Varun had covered her mouth to make sure she was quiet finally.  
"Please shut up now. Your voice has always been annoying and I never enjoyed it."  
They looked her over for a moment, eventually pressing the knife's tip to her stomach.  
"Is it possible to kill a god? Do you think all your guts would spill out? ..Do you have guts?"  
She shook her head slightly, which made them press it a down a bit harder.  
"You could always be lying, though. I'd like to find out."  
Akycha tried to push the servant away when they said that, half succeeding. She had forced them a few feet away from her, enough for her to run away. The goddess only made it to the door before Varun caught up to her and she felt a pain in her upper back. Two actually. They decided two stabs was enough to stop her before pushing her towards the door.  
"You should stop moving. It isn


	5. sad octomaid

Many a day she'd watch her from afar, every week cataloging a new favorite thing about her. This week, it was the points of her teeth. Out of all the mermaids and mermen she had met, Raj had the pointiest teeth. Conventina was sure they'd be extremely useful for defensive uses.  
Last week, she'd decided it was the way she did her nails each day on the surface. Raj had found a place near the palace that wasn't too close to humans, and often went up there to paint her nails different colors. She liked picking up tiny pieces of shells as well and sticking the pieces on her nails. She thought it looked pretty, and she was correct as far as Conventina was concerned. They were the nicest nails she had seen.  
Well,  
They were the only painted nails she had really seen. She was sure the other queens did their nails too, but it was hard enough to find places where it wasn't obvious that she was watching Raj, she could rarely see the other queens, much less their nails.  
She stood up properly quickly as her love came closer, still talking to her adviser. She seemed upset about something, but she was too far away for the octomaid to actually understand what it was. Something with the war probably. Maybe about the army, she knew they didn't have many mers in it currently.  
The mermaid stopped talking, turning towards the one watching, making her stiffen up. Was she really that obvious today?  
"What do you think?"  
Shit, shit, what had they been talking about. She tried to remember what she had heard, and apparently took too long to figure it out.  
"Well? It can't be hard to figure it out. It's just yes or no!"  
She decided shaking her head was the best idea since Raj had been against what Moki was talking about from what she could figure out. The response made the queen sigh and turn away, a bit annoyed.  
Dammit, she answered wrong.  
"Wait, that wasn't what I meant. I agree with it."  
She didn't turn back around, just swimming away. Moki was trying to talk to her, but she was shooing him away.  
Conventina sighed, feeling bad and going back to her previous position. She had been given a chance to make Raj notice her, and fucked it up entirely. She hoped it wouldn't be remembered very well.  
Although, at least Raj wasn't suddenly violent. Her teeth would've torn through her skin completely if she was. Thinking of that made her feel a little better, cause now she was thinking of her favorite things about Raj again.


	6. why did i write this i cut this idea out of the story completely

Varun woke up in a dress and was unsurprised. Not fully, they didn't really think Seiko would change their clothes completely, but they didn't expect her not to.  
It was actually not too bad a dress. It was pale yellow, and the skirt was rather poofy, with white lace trim at the hems and sleeves. It was a design on the chest as well. If it hadn't been made and forced on them by their captor, this might actually be something they'd wear. Maybe in a different color, it'd look a lot nicer in blue or purple.  
They were about to get out of bed when the door opened, Seiko coming into the room with a tray of food. It was mostly sweets.  
"Good morning! Did you sleep well? I know you passed out, but that's really my own fault and I'm sorry for that."  
The other studied her for a moment, standing up and taking a few steps towards her. They didn't think the food wouldn't be drugged, but.. it'd been a while since they ate. They thought it'd been two days but they couldn't quite remember.  
"Oh. Would you like some? I tried my best to make the ones you like best!"  
"..Which are they?" They almost asked if they were alright, but realized she'd just say they weren't. There'd be no reason to say any differently after all.  
She pointed to each one, naming them properly. "This one is blueberry lemon curd cake, pancakes with candied strawberries and blueberries, blueberry muffins, and apple pie. You like blueberries a bit too much, so I had to give it more variety!"  
They continued looking at them closely, waiting a while before grabbing one of the muffins and beginning to just devour it. They couldn't see if it was drugged or not, but it probably wasn't.  
If she could just order them to do whatever without complaints now, why would she need to drug them anymore?  
"How is it? Did I make it properly?" She came closer to him, putting the tray down and grinning. It was somewhat creepy. They didn't notice, though, as they were eating their second muffin now.  
"Be careful! I don't want the dress to get ruined. I worked much too hard on it."


	7. my milkshake brings all the not humans to the cafe

The cafe was pretty empty at the time. Maybe five people currently, a mother and her son, a couple and a single person reading a book. Not a very good book, but it was better than nothing he guessed.  
A new person came in someone in odd clothing. The people in the cafe couldn't really tell why it was odd, it just wasn't really something anyone would wear. They looked around for a few minutes before coming over to the person who was alone, sitting on the other side of the table. He didn't notice yet. They moved their glasses off their face, odd considering they weren't shades, and put them on the table, waving to the other. He looked up from the book now, placing the empty milkshake glass on the table.  
"Yes?"  
"I've noticed... you're.. out of your drink."  
"Yes. Is that all?"  
They shook their head, pointing towards the bar.  
"Would you like another?"  
It took him a moment to register the question before starting to giggle. He hadn't been hit on here before.  
"I don't see why not. Vanilla please."  
They nodded, getting up from the table and returning with the drink. They appeared to be smiling and put it next to the boys arm, awkwardly standing there before going back to its seat.  
The boy began drinking it, going back to his book for a second, then looking back up at the other. It hadn't ordered anything yet.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
It didn't reply to him, looking at him oddly.  
"..Would you like some of the milkshake?"  
They just looked at each other oddly for a while before it nodded, holding its arms out for it. He handed it to him, and it held it, looking down at it. It tried to put the straw where it thought it was supposed to go, but seemed to be confused when it did, not actually taking any drinks of it.  
The boy was very entertained by this. He wasn't sure why, but it was kinda hilarious to see.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No.


	8. varun is gonna die

"Give them back."  
Varun was being dragged away rather quickly, trying to fight against the guards, their sister following after them as fast as she could.  
"I said give them back!"  
The guards stopped for a few seconds, just long enough for Varun to get loose from them. They started to push them away then realized they should just run, which they did. To behind Heakau. It was somewhat weird to see, considering the height gap between the two.  
She held her arms out to try and protect them as well as she could. She began to speak as well before the guards started coming towards them. They both turned around now, running in the opposite direction. It took a while to get out of sight of the guards, the others almost knowing the castle better than they did, and they ended up in the throne room, behind the curtains closest to the thrones. This wasn't the best hiding place at all, but the best one they could find in such short time.  
She turned to Varun once she couldn't hear the guards anymore, taking breaths in between her words. "Please explain what's happening now. You did a terrible job of it earlier."  
Varun sighed, beginning to lean against the curtains as much as they could without pulling them down. "It isn't as bad as it seems, alright?"  
"It didn't seem that bad until you said that."  
"I'm not sure I even want to tell you."  
"Well, it's required now."  
They stopped, peeking around the curtain and taking hold of Heakaus hand. "We'll be caught here."  
"Avoiding it doesn't mean you don't have to explain later!"  
They ignored this and instead pulled her towards the kitchen, looking around the room and pushing her into the pantry. They squished themself into it with her, knocking a few things off the shelves. "I might be executed."  
She blinked, going over these words a few times and attempting to speak. She couldn't think of anything and was quiet long enough for them to continue.  
"Because of religion and things. I don't fully understand it myself, and they don't seem like they're going to explain it. They keep going on and on about how I know exactly what I did, and I should stay quiet. It's honestly very annoying."  
Heakau still took a while to answer and when she did, she felt it was a rather lame answer. "What proof do they even have of what you did? Are you sure they haven't given any better explanations?"


	9. nina please

The two girls were sitting together, Ruya setting her coffee down and smiling at Nina before speaking. It wasn't really a kind smile, more bitter than sweet.  
"Alright! What did you want to speak about? I do hope it's important."  
The other looked up and took a few sips of her own drink, hesitating a moment before speaking.  
"It's not too important, but it has been on my mind for a while."  
"Well, hurry up. I don't want my time wasted."  
She gulped, looking away from the queen. "It's about the staff. They've been in jail for a few weeks now, and they're terrified. When are you planning to set them free?"  
Ruya sighed, taking a drink and putting her drink down hard enough that Nina jumped at the thought of it cracking. "You knooooow that they're in there for a reason!"  
"It's not a very good reason."  
"It's good enough for me! How many have spread rumors to the other prisoners? Belindas probably translated them to everyone by now!"  
"And you know none of them are in the wrong."  
"You don't know that!" She crossed her arms, turning away from Nina.  
"If they have, why haven't we heard of them yet? You socialize with the commoners enough that you should've heard at least one in passing."  
She was quiet for a moment now, and the advisor almost thought she had changed her mind. But that was an idiotic thought, Ruyas mind couldn't be changed quite that easily.  
"It'd be stupid to talk bad about me when I'm right there."  
"They haven't stopped themselves from doing so before."  
That's not the point! They were staging a coup!"  
"And you know this how?"  
"I'll put you in with them if you don't stop."  
"That just proves it. The only reason they're in there is suspicion, isn't it?"  
"...They're guilty."  
"Of?"  
".." She looked somewhat embarrassed. At least Nina thought she did, she could barely see her face. "Some were rude to me."  
"So all of them are going to be executed because they were slightly rude?"


	10. heakau is sad but sadder than normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: inspired by a song  
> song used: world.execute(me);

She had gotten almost everything ready by now.  
So far she had the circle, powder and Varun's.... jar, not remains, jar. She really only needed her staff and a pair of their clothes now, and that wasn't required for remaking them. It was just in case they ended up coming back naked instead of clothed.  
She liked Varun, but not enough to really see them naked.  
Heakau smiled to herself, pushing a few things on the floor out of the way before she picked up her staff and began.  
It wasn't that hard of a ritual, and the two things she /really/ needed were her magic and their jar. The other things just made it easier to succeed was all.  
She was sure she could do it without them!  
But she wanted to make absolute sure she would get them back.  
She stopped in front of the circle once she had done the beginning steps, kneeling down while holding her staff close and softly whispered a few words. She stayed in this position until she heard a voice she had been missing for what felt like too long.  
"Good afternoon. What do you need, miss?"  
The girl got up quickly while grinning at Varun who was, forutanely, clothed. It took her a few minutes to make sure they were truly there before she pretty much pounced onto them, holding them close to herself.  
"You're back!"  
"..Did I leave?"  
They paused before continuing. "I hope my absence didn't upset you."  
"It did. But you're back now! So it's perfectly fine." Her voice was muffled as she spoke. They were still taller than she was, so her face was in their chest.  
"Is there a reason you needed me, miss?"  
She felt there was.. something wrong though. Well she didn't feel it, she could tell there was. Varun was speaking the wrong way. But she tried to ignore that as she answered. "I missed you! That should be reason enough."  
"But is there anything you needed? That surely can't be the only thing."  
She lessened her hold on them a little, looking up and tilting her head before she shook it. "There's not. I'm happy with just you being here again!"  
They thought this over before nodding, gently pulling her off them before smiling softly. "Then my job here is done. If I may be excused, I'm sure the palace needs to be cleaned now."  
Heakau didn't answer them, just watching as they began to leave. She.... That wasn't the correct response from Varun. None of what they said was correct.  
"...no."  
They turned around quickly, their expression unchanged.  
"Did you need something else, miss?"  
"You may not be excused."  
They nodded, walking back over to her. "Alright. What did you need?"  
"Stop calling me miss. You know you're a higher servant than I am!"  
"I'm sorry, miss. What do you wish to be called?"  
"Stop it! That's not my name!"  
She slapped them, regretting it almost immediately. They didn’t react much except slowly bowing to her. There were slight tears forming in her eyes as they spoke. “I’ve behaved wrongly and I deeply apologize. I’ll do my best to correct myself.”  
“Stop doing this!! That’s not how you are, Varun!” Despite the fact she was crying from hitting them the first time, she did it again. Which made them apologize the same way again, only making her more upset. By the time they learned not to say anything, their face was close to bleeding from being hit, and Heakau was just about sobbing.  
She kind of collapsed onto the floor when they finally shut up, loudly crying.  
Varun hesitated before putting a hand on her back, attempting to comfort her. But she hit their hand away quickly, glaring at them.  
“You aren’t Varun, don’t do that.”


	11. dormi and paraviz die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: trauma, breakdown, inspired by a song  
> song: dead girl walking reprise

"Paraviz, please tell me the code."  
"I don't understand why that matters right now, I'm sure the two of us will end up killing ourselves eventually anyways."  
Dormi sighed, looking away from the bomb for a few seconds to look over at him. "Paraviz, tell me the code!"  
"Why?" He looked up from the corner he had decided to stay in while his boyfriend fiddled with his creation.  
"You know my friends are up there, I don't want them to die."  
"Mhm.. Still not gonna."  
"Mei didn't mean that. She didn't know there was a problem."  
"Definitely believe you."  
Dormi groaned loudly, hitting the bomb before he kept talking. "Tell me how to turn it off! I don't want you to die either!"  
He adjusted himself a bit, crossing his arms. "Hasn't really seemed like that for the past few weeks."  
"Tell me the goddamn code, Paraviz. We can talk about it later."  
"You're running out of time, aren't you?"  
He didn't reply to this, beginning to pull some of the wires. He stopped quickly though, afraid of setting it off before it was meant to.  
"How much longer is there?"  
"It just became four minutes. Tell me already."  
"You gotta give me good reasons to, you know."  
He turned back to the boy, glancing at the bomb ever so often as he spoke. "Because I don't want you to die, nor my friends, and much less myself! Why don't you understand this?"  
"What's gonna happen to our relationship if I do tell you?"  
"What?"  
"Are you really going to stay with the guy who almost blew up your school, Dormi?"  
"I... I don't see why I wouldn't. Even if you made this, I still love you."  
"Why though? I really doubt its a good thing."  
He didn't answer to this either. He wasn't sure how to. He could definitely list reasons, but he didn't know if he had enough time to do that or not.  
"Tell me the code please."  
"Then tell me why."  
"I can't right now, tell me the code."  
Paraviz gave him a somewhat disgusted look before mimicking his voice. "I can't right now."  
Dormi looked back at the bomb again, sighing loudly. "I can't do this."  
"How much longer till we die?"  
"..two minutes."  
He almost grinned at this. "We'll finally be free from them all, too!"  
"I didn't want to die yet."  
"Mmm.. Doubt most people did."  
"We need to leave the building."  
He tilted his head at this, looking confused. "Really?"  
"If they can't be saved, at least we can."  
"I went to all this trouble to kill myself and you want to just get rid of all that effort?"  
"Yes!" Dormi got up, grabbing his boyfriends arm and attempting to pull him up quickly. "We need to leave."  
"Although you don't want to die today, I don't want to live today."  
"You can deal with that for a day!" He was running away from the basement with him now, the other struggling against his grip. He knew they really didn't have much time, and his nails were digging into the boys skin.

“You told them you planted the bomb, Dormi?”  
He slowly nodded, looking down to avoid his boyfriend's gaze as he answered the policeman.  
“I spent a few days making it, and made him leave with me long before it went off.”


	12. ruya should be written more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: friendship, celebration and child's perspective

It was almost Ruya's birthday, and she was..  
Well. Not exactly upset about it, but she wasn't that excited either. A part of her was convinced no one would actually show up, and she was scared to show up to her own party because of that.  
Of course, that would be bad!! Her mother had spent a very long time helping her pick out the theme (it was underwater kingdom), the decorations, her and her sisters outfit, and her guests. All of this had been picked very carefully, and her mom was proud of what she had done.  
So both her parents would probably be very mad at her if she just avoided it completely. So she couldn't do that, could she?  
She thought about this for a good while as she laid back on her bed, sighing before turning on her side. Even if no one showed up, she could still have the presents her dad bought, and the cake.  
She did really like cake.  
And her sisters could play the games they had bought with her, so it would most likely be fine if no one came.  
She nodded to herself, closing her eyes slowly and falling asleep finally.

So!  
People did come!  
But.  
She realized having her mother pick out all the guests for her had been a bad idea immediately.  
She didn't know most of the kids running around. Why did they come if she didn't know them?  
Probably their own moms actually. She knew her parents would have friends who were like them, so that was almost definitely the reason why they showed up.  
Most of the guests didn't notice her come into the room and sit at her seat, which she was a little happy about. Actually, the only person who did see her was her older sister, who came over quickly to talk with her.  
"I don't think I've talked to any of these people, Amiee."  
She shrugged, looking around the room before she answered.  
"I thought you knew that's how mama is."  
"Did you know anyone who came to yours?"  
"Not exactly. I didn't like any of them."  
Ruya nodded and became quiet until Ami spoke again.  
"Are you gonna talk to anyone?"  
"I don't know."  
"Mama would be happy if you did."  
"I know. But I don't like mom's friends."  
"And I doubt their kids like mama. But that doesn't mean their kids are the same as they are."  
"..Should I go try?"  
She nodded, making Ruya sigh as she got up and brushed off her skirt.  
"I hope they brought me good presents."

Ruya had decided she didn't like most of the kids either. She liked her own friends a lot more than rich kids.  
So far, they had mostly just told her about their own birthdays, bragging about how they had much bigger and better parties than she was having. She wanted to be mean to them and tell them to fuck off (something she had heard her sister say a lot but wasn't quite sure of the meaning yet), but mom always had bad reactions when Ami used it. She would have a bad reaction if she did too.  
Instead, she would stay quiet and nod, listening to them.  
After trying to find someone she could talk to as a normal human, she ended up laying on the couch in the room next to the party. None of them had made her want to stay in there, and none of them seemed like they wanted to be there either.  
She had decided she'd just stay here until it was time for cake and presents.  
She heard someone else come into the room while thinking which made her sit up quickly and smooth down her hair in slight fear it was her mother coming to bring her back to the party.  
It wasn't. It was a girl, shorter than herself, with curly brown hair. She looked like she was lost or something.  
But she wasn't, as she looked at Ruya and continued walking into the room, coming over to the couch and sitting very close to the other girl.  
Neither of them said anything until the brunette slowly leaned against Ruyas arm, putting her head down and closing her eyes.  
"Um."  
She opened her eyes, looking up at her.  
"What?"  
"Why are you in here?"  
“I’m tired. Why are you away from your party?”  
“I don’t like them.”  
The girls words were getting softer, her eyes closing again while she spoke.  
“Why’d you invite them..then?”  
“My mom did. I didn’t want them to come here.”  
“You… need to have more initiative than that..”  
Ruya started to reply snarkily, then realized she didn’t have the chance to before the girl was asleep.  
She started to try and wake her up but ended up letting her sleep. If she kept sleeping, she could stay in here longer and have an excuse as to why she was still in here.  
Maybe this wasn’t that bad.


	13. min considers homicide

Min really didn't enjoy the castle. No matter how often she looked at it, she couldn’t get use to it at all.  
The rooms were too big. That was one thing.  
And too vibrant for her. Her old home had much better colors and things, and didn't burn your eyes whenever you walked in.  
She didn't like the language either. She has actually avoided learning it until the absolute last minute when she found out she was to go to Europe.  
She preferred speaking Projis language much more.  
It sounded nicer she had decided. And made more sense than English did. At least she thought that. She wasn't sure about anyone else.  
She knew that most of the staff were always fascinated by the fact she could speak her native language so easily, and often spoke about how they could never do that.  
But she didn't know if they meant just hers, or any other language.  
She felt it was more the second. They seemed very simple, and not able to learn anything other than the stuff they grew up with.  
She disliked the clothes here too. The clothes that she had brought were much fancier and prettier than the clothes her.. husband has given her  
She didn't like that word very much. Well, honestly, she didn't like her husband that much.  
He didn't do much at all. Mostly just sat around and ate while giving orders. He was extremely boring to talk to.  
She knew he had a big army though. They were loyal to him for some reason she couldn’t figure out. She wouldn’t be loyal to someone like that.  
Her marriage to him was mainly so he wouldn't attack her home. She was a peace offering.  
That didn't stop her from hating him though.  
Despite her husband being terrible, in her eyes at least, she did like a lot of the servants and maids. And the advisor to the king.  
She especially liked him.  
He was very handsome and nice to her, though she didn't know if it was only because she was the queen or not. But she still really did like him.  
She liked him enough to sometimes bring him to her room actually.  
Thats a lie. She often brought him to her room. She had found out he was a lot funner than the king was, and preferred him much more over who she was meant to be doing this with.  
She liked his name more too. Evan was not a great name in the first place, but especially not for a king. She wasn't sure if she disliked it so muc be ahse of him or not tough.  
She probably would dislike it normally. And William was a much better name anyways.  
Honestly? Everything about him was better than evan and she found herself sometimes wishing he was the king instead.  
He had better leadership skills  
And a better sense of humor. He was a bit kinder too she felt, and not at all as demanding.  
Plus King William Gregori was nice to say. So at least five things off the top of her head.  
She couldn't rarely tell if he was content as the advisor or not. She knew they could easily get rid of the current king. It wouldn/ be hard at all.  
....was she considering murdering her husband?  
She stopped for a few minutes, realizing yes, she was.  
That was never a good sign.  
Would killing him even go that well?  
who was the hrir?  
At the moment, no one. She had avoided being awake when he came to bed so there was little chance of that  
Although there wasn't that small a chance of having a child with William.  
She was surprised she wasn’t already pregnant actually.  
She wouldn't completely mind that if it was his child.  
Harder to hide, hes. But at least they'd have a gold real father  
Maybe they could get rid of him though. If the advisor was the one to kill him, he might be able to take the throne.  
But, she wasn’t sure how all that worked.  
She sighed to herself. Maybe she’d just wait until he died of old age.  
He was already pretty old. That wouldn’t be hard to do.


	14. nina is dead

No one had really been expecting this.  
Ninas death had been an accident. A real one, not one that she would've tried to cover up when it was actually done by Ruyas own impulsiveness.  
No, it had really been accidental this time. She just forgot what happened when outside at night and,  
It had ended badly.  
Granted if it has been done by Ruya, Nina would've been great at covering it up, she always had been after all  
Ruya wasn't sure how to react to this. Normally she wouldn't feel bad, as it would've just been a replaceable staff that had died  
But Nina wasn't replaceable.  
She has been around all of Ruyas life, and she didn’t know how to replace that?  
You couldn’t replace that.

A nice thing was that she looked pretty while dead, even if most of her lower body was chewed off  
The priests had covered that up before anyone came in, so no one except the maids who had found her really knew what she looked like.  
Ruya too. She was overly anxious about her sister when she hadn't back the night this happened and had commanded to see her the moment she either was found or came back in  
She had regretted that quite a bit, though.  
She actually regretted a lot, she thought to herself as she looked over the girl's body. She had been dressed nicely too, and her face had makeup and all on it  
Ruya felt she looked prettier without makeup, She hadn't worn it when she was alive except for the galas that were held every now and then and such, so she didn't see the need for it when she was dead  
She was nudged suddenly by one of the priests, brought out of her thoughts.  
"Are you going to bless her or not?" He whispered to her, glancing to the body quickly before going back to Ruya.  
She hesitated before nodding, looking back at Nina.  
It was pretty much required for everyone important to be blessed by the queen when they died. Mers would often request their children to be as well if they felt they were high enough status. It was thought if you weren't blessed, your soul or whatever would just be in purgatory forever and never be able to move on.  
Ruya didn't really want to bless her. That meant she'd be actually gone, didn't it?  
It did.  
She didn't want that. Really all she wanted was for the funeral attendees to stand up laughing at her, and Nina to sit up to tell her it was all a joke.  
She would prefer that over having to do this.  
But she would be given an even worse reputation if she did not bless it.  
Nina would urge her to just do it.  
She would.  
She would list all the reasons it would be and if she didn't. She would convince her to.  
She would.  
Ruya was sure she would. Why couldn't she just do it already? Did she really want Ninas soul to be in limbo forever?  
The priest nudged her again, whispering to her in a concerned tone.  
"Are you okay, your majesty?"  
She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head slowly.


	15. wow kanoa is lonely

Kanoa had always really liked the beach.  
She went to it pretty often too. Most often when she felt more lonely than usual.  
She wasn't sure why she liked it so much. It was just kinda nicer and calmer than her house.  
Which wasn't to say her house wasn't calm, it was!  
Mainly because she was the only person in it.  
At least for most of the time.  
Her parents did come home every now and then and promised her they'd stay this time and broke their promises after only a few days.  
She was used to that by now.  
She had quietly decided she liked the beach more because it never really left, and was more or less always the same.  
It was better on rainy or gloomy days than ones with sunshine. Most people wouldn't be around on those days and she wouldn't be too bothered since she mainly went there when she wanted to be fully alone.  
She thought about this while she put a hand in the water, letting it flow through her fingers gently and pulling them back into the ocean a little.  
She guessed what she meant was she liked being here when she...  
What did she mean really?  
Kanoa frowned to herself, standing up so she could feel the water and sand between her toes instead of her fingers. She didn't know what she meant exactly.  
She was almost always alone, so why did she come here just to be more alone?  
Well, she guessed she wasn't really alone. The ocean seemed pretty alive to her, and would kinda interact with her often.  
That sounded dumb she realized, giggling a little.  
But it did!  
It often tried to pull her into the water with it, like it wanted her there kinda. And it was a nice feeling that she didn't feel very often.  
That was also a really lonely thing to say she noticed. But it was true even if it was super lonely. She liked the feeling too much and almost craved it.  
She wouldn't really admit that to herself. She didn’t want to seem like she wanted that much attention.  
....she did though and she knew that.  
Maybe that's why her parents kept leaving her.  
Was she always like that?  
Babies were meant to be so that didn't really count to her she thought.  
But.  
She sighed, sitting back down a bit too quickly and letting the wind blow her dress up just a little so that the water could hit her legs when the wave came up.  
She didn't know enough she felt.  
How much are nine year old girls supposed to know?  
She didn't know the answer to that either.  
Maybe she would if she could ask her parents, she thought while laying down now. Another wave came up and briefly engulfed her body, making her sit up and spit out what she felt was too much sand.  
Any sand in your mouth is too much sand.  
It's grossly grainy and it gets in your teeth and Kanoa hated it a lot.  
While picking what she could out, she looked up at the sky, noticing it was much darker than when she had come here.  
She didn't remember how long she had been here, and going home was probably a good idea. She did need to eat after all.  
Kanoa slowly stood up, brushing her dress off before she waved goodbye to the ocean.  
"I'll be back tomorrow!"


	16. god heakau loves varun so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a poem from heakaus pov

You remind me of the lobelia in the garden,  
Your hair droops like the petals, and the curls swirl like the petals when I pick them off and drop them.  
But only the way you look.  
You don’t have the personality of one, not at all.  
Please don’t be offended by that though.  
Lobelias are arrogant and malevolent.  
Yet you’re the opposite of both!  
And you remind me of the river close to the flowers.  
You’re calm and soothing, like the water as it runs.  
But that's not a perfect comparison still.  
It's the same as the lobelia.  
For the rocks in the river are rough.  
And you, again, are not.  
Your chest is somehow always soft when you hold me against it.  
I don’t know the proper flower that fits you.  
Not how you look.  
You.  
I know many that say how I feel!  
Arbutus, forget-me-not, yellow tulips, allspice.  
The list goes on and on and on.  
But I know the flower you would use to say how you feel is daffodil.


End file.
